Todo por Ti
by Saori-Luna
Summary: Qué pasa cuando Saori despierta despues de la batalla contra Hades, y ve que Seiya no está? Ocurre después de Nuestro Destino


TODO POR TI

Por Saoriluna a.k.a SakuLuna

-Dónde estoy?- se preguntó Saori, asombrada, al despertar en una hermosa habitación de colores pastel, era demasiado cómoda para tratarse de un hospital, y muy cálida y sencilla para un hotel; lentamente, los recuerdos empezaron a llegar a su mente: el Averno, el jarrón, Hades... Seiya

Recorrió el lugar buscándolo ansiosamente, pero al llegar a las ventanas se encontró con un joven de piel blanca y cabello verde que, al parecer, estaba muy concentrado observando el amanecer.

-Shun?-murmuró suavemente.

El chico se dio vuelta rápidamente, y una expresión de alivio cruzó por su rostro

-Saori! Que bueno que hayas despertado, nos tenías muy preocupados a todos.

-Todos?

-Sí, hemos estado turnándonos para cuidarte, ha sido una semana muy larga, pero ya estás bien, me alegra mucho que hayas despertado estando yo acá.

-Shun, no logro recordar muy bien, todo es bastante confuso, dime qué pasó?

- derrotaste a Hades Saori, y luego nos regresaste a todos al Santuario, después caíste desmayada y has dormido hasta el día de hoy.

-Todos están bien?

Shun la miró con una preocupación velada en sus ojos, cómo decirle que su favorito, la persona a la que probablemente amaba, estaba...

-Saori, despertaste!

A la habitación había ingresado un joven de hermoso cabello rubio, el protegido del cisne...

-Hyoga ! Que bueno es verte!

-Cuándo despertaste? Shun, por qué no nos habías avisado?

-Ella acaba de despertar- replicó el caballero de Andrómeda

-Así es, Shun me estaba contando lo que había pasado.

Hyoga la miró con preocupación y luego miró a Shun de reojo, ella no sabía nada todavía... Dios, no permitas que sea yo el que tenga que darle la noticia!- imploró

-No recuerdas nada?

-Algunas cosas, pero todo está envuelto entre la niebla.

-Supongo que será por el esfuerzo que hiciste, no te preocupes, pasará con el tiempo.

-Todos están bien?

-Todos los que quedamos estamos bien.

Saori suspiró, había recordado el valiente sacrificio de los Caballeros de Oro en el Muro de los Lamentos, mentalmente, rezó por el bienestar de sus almas. Al menos, los demás estaban bien, pero, por qué sentía esa opresión en el pecho? En las condiciones en las que estaba ni siquiera podía leer el aura de sus amigos, mucho menos rastrear sus cosmos, hizo un esfuerzo por encender el suyo propio, tenía que lograrlo...

-Saori!-gritó Shun- es mejor que no te esfuerces, estás muy débil!

-Lo siento, sólo quería intentarlo.

-Será mejor que descanses- la previno Hyoga- iré a ordenar tu desayuno, Shun, será mejor que les avises a los demás que Saori ya ha despertado.

-Está bien, Saori, no te molesta que te dejemos un rato a solas?

-No se preocupen, estaré bien

-Y no trates de encender tu cosmos!

Saori se recostó de nuevo en su cama, definitivamente algo estaba mal, por qué rayos no podía recordar casi nada de lo que hacía como Athena? Siempre había sido así, ella interfiriendo en su vida, nublándole la mente, haciendo lo que quería con ella, si tan sólo lograra encender su cosmos podía recordar algo más, y no se podía quitar esa horrible sensación del pecho, Seiya, acaso algo le había pasado? Cansada, volvió a caer en un sueño profundo...

Mientras tanto, todos los caballeros se hallaban reunido en un salón...

-Y qué vamos a hacer?-preguntaba Shun- Saori no es tonta, se dará cuenta que algo está mal.

-La pregunta no es qué vamos a hacer- dijo Ikki- la verdadera pregunta es: quién se lo va a decir?

Todos los caballeros se miraron incómodos, ninguno sería capaz de hacerle ese daño a su amiga, pero no podían demorarlo mucho tiempo, sería peor para ella.

-Yo se lo diré!

-Shaina!-dijeron todos asombrados, al ver entrar a la amazona de Ofiuco, todos sabían que ella también había amado a Seiya, y cuanto estaba sufriendo.

-Estás segura?-preguntó Shun tímidamente.

-No se preocupen, ella estará bien.

En sus sueños Saori corría, huía de una sombra hasta que llegaba a un lago; extrañamente consciente de que todo era una ilusión recordaba que ya había visto esto antes, cuando era una niña, antes de conocer a Seiya, como adolescente, antes de recordar su nombre, pero siempre despertaba cuando trataba de acercarse al agua. Un poco temerosa empezó a caminar, esperando despertar en cualquier momento, pero para su sorpresa logró llegar a la orilla, esperó unos momentos y la sombra la alcanzó finalmente...

-Ya es hora Saori

-De qué estás hablando?

-Mira en tu interior...

Saori caminó unos cuántos pasos en el agua y miró su reflejo, lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro, y lanzó un puño al agua, al hacer contacto con la superficie, esta se rompió en mil pedazos y despertó.

-El espejo, todo el poder está en el espejo...

-Athena?

-Shaina! Qué haces aquí?

-Yo necesito hablar contigo

-Sé qué es lo que vas a decirme

-Lo sabes?

-Sí, no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien, arreglaré esto.

-Pero... Cómo?

-Déjame sola por favor

Shaina abandonó preocupada la habitación, había visto en los ojos de la diosa el dolor por haber perdido a su amado, pero no podía explicarse cómo se había enterado. Qué era lo que iba a arreglar, y qué era toda esa tontería del espejo? Tenía que avisarle a los demás, esto parecía ser algo grave.

Cuando quedó a solas, Saori se levantó y se cambió, se colocó el vestido que llevaba el día que le había sido revelado su verdadero nombre y salió. Su corazón protestaba de dolor y de rabia, quería venganza y por fin sabía como podía obtenerla.

Shaina empezó a correr cada vez más rápido, sabía que en ese estado Saori era capaz de cualquier tontería, y no era que le importara, pero Seiya no le perdonaría nunca que algo le pasaba. Agitada llegó al salón, los caballeros al verla, pensaron en la reacción que Saori había tenido al conocer la muerte de Seiya, pero su rostro cambió de tristeza a alarma, cuando la amazona les contó lo que había pasado. Uno tras otro salieron a buscar a la princesa, tenía sus desventajas el haberle pedido que no encendiera su cosmo.

Saori ingresó a una habitación enorme y oscura, lo único que se veía al fondo era un brillante espejo, se acercó a él lentamente y vio al otro lado su reflejo, uno muy diferente al que veía todos los días.

Los caballeros corrían desesperadamente por todo el Santuario cuando sintieron el cosmo de la diosa gritando de furia, luego todo fue calma... rápidamente fueron al lugar de donde había salido aquel grito. Cuando llegaron encontraron el espejo hecho pedazos y a Saori en el suelo llorando amargamente.

-Saori, qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Gané, gané esta batalla, por fin soy libre.

-Flash back-

-Hola Saori! Así que por fin has descubierto mi sitio de descanso.

-Athena!

-En realidad pensabas que me iba cuando tú eras lo suficientemente fuerte, por favor, sólo descansaba mis propias heridas y cuando estaba lista regresaba.

-Eso no es cierto!

-Puede ser, igual, ya no importa, lo único que te mantenía atada a este mundo ya no está, extrañaré al Pegaso, pero no es irremplazable.

-Cállate! Era la persona que amaba, y tú la dejaste morir.

-Traté de salvarlo, traté de salvarlos a todos, pero no quisieron, prefirieron dar su vida, con tal de no verte sufrir.

-Siempre te molestó eso, verdad? Que ellos fueran mis amigos.

-Cállate! Ya es hora de que regrese, prepárate, porque esta vez no volverás del limbo.

-No te dejaré, es lo mínimo que le debo a Seiya, no dejaré que controles la vida que él salvó a costa de la suya. Me dejarás en paz!

-Ni se te ocurra

-Los sueños son mensajes del otro plano, ahora sé cómo puedo se libre.

Tomando impulso Saori corrió hacia el espejo, al mismo tiempo que Athena empezaba a salir de él, pero no pudo y su esencia quedó hecha pedazos.

-Lo logré, soy libre, Seiya, cómo me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo...

-Fin del flash back-

Los Caballeros del Zodíaco rodean a Saori Kido, una adolescente como todas, y lloran la muerte de su amigo. Muchas preguntas están en sus mentes, pero ahora no es el momento, ni el lugar para hablar, todos tratan de consolarse y consolarla, sin apreciar una sombra que se esconde en un rincón de la habitación.

-Todo está saliendo como lo planeé, por primera vez en muchas vidas, me saldré con la mía. Saori fue capaz de renunciar a su divinidad por Seiya, ahora, vas a ver todo lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti, mi pequeña princesa.

FIN?

NOTAS: Hola! Muchos meses después aquí estoy de vuelta, muchas gracias a todos los que me han dado su apoyo... bueno, debo decir que este fic no salió como lo esperaba, al principio era algo más romántico, y no tan oscuro, pero mientras escribía se me ocurrieron un montón de ideas, así que decidí alargar esta saga... como lo dije quedan muchas preguntas con resolver, qué pasará con Saori y Seiya? Y Athena? Y quién es la sombra? Nunca he leído un fic con este personaje, ojalá les guste, pero ténganme un poco de paciencia. "Libertad, mi tan querida libertad" una batalla se acerca, el regreso de Seiya y una elección (sí, otra) que pondrá en juego el destino del planeta (otra vez). Hasta la próxima. Sugerencias? Comentarios? 


End file.
